


Tête-à-Tête

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genital Piercing, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Nyx Ulric was a lot of things. Brave, naturally. A hero, selfless in his endeavours to save his fellow glaives and to protect the royal family. Arrogant, yes, though he’d be remiss to call himself that. Not quite boisterous, but he knew he carried a certain charm and flair.But there was one thing that Nyx Ulric was not.And it waspatient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Kingsglaive and have been sucked into Nyx Ulric hell. It's quite lovely. This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr for possessive!Nyx smut. So here we go!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com!

Nyx Ulric was a lot of things. Brave, naturally. A hero, selfless in his endeavours to save his fellow glaives and to protect the royal family. Arrogant, yes, though he’d be remiss to call himself that. Not quite boisterous, but he knew he carried a certain charm and flair.

But there was one thing that Nyx Ulric was not.

And it was _patient._

He leaned his forearms against the bar, peeling at the moist label that was already coming off of the cold beer bottle he was holding. He glanced at his watch, exhaling heavily through his nose. He drummed his fingers against the side of the dark glass. _You were late._

Nyx was about to pull out his phone to text you when, over the buzz of the crowd and the music blaring from the speakers above, he heard the door open and close.

He glanced over and bit his lip slightly when he saw you walk in. You were wearing red—his favourite colour on you, the dress clinging to your curves like absolute sin. Your hair cascaded over your shoulder, exposing the side of your neck and your collarbone to the stale air of the bar. You spotted him and started to walk over when someone blocked your path.

Nyx looked on, irate. He downed the rest of his beer and got up.

He shoved past a few people on his way over to you. You were talking animatedly to a rather handsome looking guy, but from what he could gather, none of the words you were saying to him were “fuck off”. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with dark brown hair that was swept back in a stylish pompadour. His teeth were perfectly straight and blindingly white. He reminded Nyx of a used car salesman.

You actually had a smile on your face and leaned in to touch his arm. Nyx felt jealously rush through his entire being, lighting every nerve on fire.

“Nyx!” You greeted him once he finally caught up to you. You gently touched his shoulder. “Nyx, this is my friend Marcus. We went to college together. Marcus, this is Nyx.”

“Nice to meet you,” Marcus shook Nyx’s hand, and Nyx tried to be polite. But his neutral face always held a hint of annoyance, so he wasn’t sure if he was being convincing in the slightest, not that he cared.

“Do you mind if Marcus joins us for drinks?” you asked, batting your eyelashes at him. “I haven’t seen him in years, and we have a lot of catching up to do. Please?”

Nyx bit back a groan as you gazed up at him with those eyes that he could never refuse. “Fine.”

You squeezed his bicep appreciatively and the three of you found an empty booth to sit in. Nyx made to go sit next to you, but Marcus was quicker, and slid into the seat beside yours, forcing Nyx to sit across from you.

Marcus ordered a round of drinks, and Nyx sat there nursing his beer as the tall brunet intruded on what was supposed to be time that you and him were supposed to have alone together for the first time in weeks. 

Nyx Ulric was many things. 

Jealous was definitely one of them.

He watched as this man he didn’t know wrapped his arm around your shoulder in what was supposed to be a jovial sideways hug, but it didn’t escape his notice that his hand lingered on your skin a moment too long, and that he leaned in a little too close.

Nyx’s fingers gripped onto the beer bottle, and he imagined it closing around Marcus’ throat. Not that he’d ever hurt a civilian of the Crown City, but the thought made him feel better, at least.

Marcus leaned over and whispered something into your ear and you laughed. That was the last straw.

Nyx slammed his beer bottle against the table and both you and Marcus jumped.

“Can I speak to you for a second?” Nyx asked, trying to sound both calm and polite, and clearly failing miserably, judging by your bewildered expression. He cast a cursory glance to Marcus. “In private?”

You nodded and nudged Marcus so you could exit the booth. When he stood, Marcus actually towered a few inches over Nyx, but he maintained direct eye contact with him until you slid out of your seat and flattened out the creases in your dress.

Nyx grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you toward the back of the bar. He led you over to the bathrooms, ducked his head into the ladies room and saw that it was empty. He pulled you inside and locked the door behind him.

“Nyx, what—”

In an instant, your back was against the door and Nyx was pressing his body flush against yours. His lips attacked your own, one hand gripping at your waist and the other sliding under your ass to hook a leg over his hip. The muffled music blasted outside, making the door vibrate. You wondered in the back of your mind if the people outside could hear you or not.

You moaned as his tongue slid into your mouth at the same time as his groin ground against yours, pinning you there as you wiggled against him.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back, desperate for air. Panting, you let out a short, breathy laugh. “What was that for?”

“You know how long it’s been since I’ve seen you?” he growled, and you heard the sound of his belt buckle coming undone, along with the zipper of his fly. His mouth came to your ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. “How long it’s been since I’ve been inside you?”

“Nyx,” you panted as his tongue laved at the exposed skin of your neck before biting down, marking you with his teeth and sucking bruises along your collarbone. “Please—”

“Please what, princess?” he purred, hiking up the skirt of your dress, his rough, calloused hands sliding up and down the underside of your thigh. His lips came to hover over yours. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” you said, barely over a whisper. You felt his erection leaning against your core, your panties already soaked.

He grinned, coming in to bite at your lower lip. His hand that was on your waist slid lower, under your skirt, and slid your ruined underwear to the side. “Beg me.”

You whimpered as you felt him rubbing his cock against your slick entrance, the cool metal of the barbell that pierced the underside of his head teasing your clit. Your arms looped around his neck and gripped at the back of his shirt as you tried to push your hips against his. He retreated slightly, and he smirked.

“Beg.”

“Fuck you, Nyx Ulric,” you moaned as he rubbed his length against your core again, giving special attention to your sensitive button with the metal of the piercing. “Please, baby, I need you. Please fuck me, make me yours. I need you so bad, please—”

Before you even had a chance to finish speaking, Nyx thrust into you, hard, and you cried out his name. His cock was thick and hot, and it stretched you almost painfully as your body adjusted to his girth. His lips were on yours again and he shoved his tongue into your mouth as he fucked you against the door, his hands gripping onto you tightly as you tried to keep up with his rough pace.

Your mouth fell away from his and you let out a cry as he pumped into you hard and deep, the metal through the head of his cock scraping deliciously against your walls. 

“That’s right, baby,” Nyx grunted, burying his nose into your hair to breathe in your scent. “Let everyone in this fucking bar know who’s giving it to you.”

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped as his nails dug into your skin. You slid your hand forward, down to your clit, and started furiously rubbing circles against it. “I’m gonna come.”

Nyx pulled you forward so that your shoulders were the only part of you against the door and grabbed onto your hips, dragging you towards him with every forward thrust of his own. He hit you so deep it almost hurt, but in that way that made your mouth water as you watched the fire in his eyes grow to a fully emboldened blaze.

“Come on my fat cock,” he ordered, rolling his hips just right. “Scream my name, princess.”

Your head fell back and you did as commanded, screaming his name as your walls clenched hard around his shaft. He pulled out, and you thought he was going to come as well, but instead he grabbed a hold of your arm.

He led you over to the sinks and bent you over, your arms resting against the cool porcelain. You could see him staring at you in the reflection of the mirror, his predatory gaze fixated on you. He grabbed the skirt of your dress and hiked it up over your waist, exposing your shapely ass in the black lace number you decided to wear that night. 

Nyx took a second to appreciate the sight before moving your panties to the side again and burying his cock into your folds once more. 

You bit back a moan as his pierced cock head dragged against your g-spot, and he stroked inside of you slowly a few times, dragging out each movement as his hands gripped your ass, smoothing over the skin appreciatively.

You watched his reflection in the mirror as he thrust into you, taking his time. His eyebrows were furrowed, as if in deep concentration, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. His cheeks were slightly reddened, almost like he’d run a great distance, and his mouth was agape as quiet grunts escaped past his lips.

He caught your gaze in the mirror and he smirked. You couldn’t look away, too entranced by the clear blue of his eyes as they bore into yours. He slammed into you, causing you to jerk forward, gripping onto the sides of the sink as your breasts threatened to spill out of the top of your dress. 

“Keep your eyes on me, babe,” Nyx ordered as he fucked you hard, the sound of skin slapping filling the small room. You nodded weakly and tried your best keep your knees from buckling as his cock worked you perfectly with every rough thrust of his hips.

“Nyx,” you reached back for his hand. “Please, baby, I’m so close.”

Nyx leaned forward to kiss the back of your shoulder, and brought his hand around to your clit. His fingers grazed against it, and the feeling made you twitch, but otherwise he didn’t move.

“Beg me for it.”

Your head hung low for a moment before looking back up at his reflection. “Again?”

He thrust into you hard, just once, and then held you there, the tip of his piercing hitting your cervix. You cried out his name.

“Please, Nyx, I need it, I need you, please let me come, baby, please—”

He started fucking you again, his speed picking up along with the roughness of his thrusts. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” you whimpered as he pummelled into you over and over again.

“Say my name. Louder.”

“Nyx—”

His manhood pounded against your g-spot, and your mouth fell open.

“Again.”

_“Nyx—”_

_“AGAIN.”_

_“NYX—!”_

“Keep your eyes on the mirror,” he grunted as his fingers started working against your clit. “I want you to see what you look like, falling apart and coming hard on my cock.”

Your face was flushed, your eyelids fluttering as you tried to watch yourself hurtling toward bliss in the mirror. Nyx’s smirk still held in your periphery, and you kept your eyes on your own reflection for as long as you could before the sensation of his hands and his length inside of you became too much. You came screaming his name, collapsing against the sink as your walls fluttered around him. He followed you off the edge and came with a loud roar, spilling his seed inside of you as you tried to catch your breath.

Nyx rested his forehead against your shoulder as he slipped out of you. You moved your panties back into place and his heart raced at the thought of you keeping his come inside of your wet heat, holding it there and wearing it like a secret badge of honour. 

You turned to face him, adjusting the skirt of your dress before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, in contrast with the sex you just had. This hands cupped the sides of your face and stroked gently at your cheekbones as he drank you in. Your hands ran appreciatively over his chest before you slipped your hands between your bodies to help tuck his now soft member back in his pants.

“What was that for?” you asked in a quiet voice as you pulled away, your thumb coming up to graze against the tattoo on his right cheek.

“Nothing,” he lied. “I just missed you.”

You shook your head, a knowing smile on your lips. “Marcus is harmless, Nyx. He’s a friend, that’s all.”

“Never seen a friend act like that towards me,” Nyx countered, glaring off to the side. You chuckled and kissed him again, wiping the frown from his face. 

You turned to check your reflection and saw the bruises from Nyx’s devilish mouth littering your neck and collarbone. You moved your hair away from that side of your neck, making sure that the marks were in full view. Then you turned back to him with a wink.

“I think everyone will know who I belong to,” you grinned, stepping up onto your tip toes to kiss him on the nose. “Now, come on. I’m not doing the Walk of Shame on my own out of this bar. You started it, so now you have to finish it.”

Nyx chuckled and unlocked the bathroom door. He put arm around your waist and you exited, standing tall with your chin up as the people around you regarded you with wide eyes. The music still pulsed around the room, and people were still talking amongst themselves and having a good time, but there were definitely several eyes on you both as you made your way back to your booth.

This time, you slid into the seat next to Nyx as you got back, and Marcus stared at you both. 

“Sorry that took so long,” you apologized, clearing your throat. Under the table, your hand came to rest on Nyx’s thigh. He leaned back in his seat, his arm slung over your shoulders. He sent Marcus a grin and a wink as he followed the line of his vision to where the numerous hickeys had formed on your skin.

Nyx Ulric was a lot of things.

Smug was _definitely_ one of them.


End file.
